


I Missed You, You know.(Request for Jess )

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Sex, Fucking, M/M, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>okay, im not a nympho but can you write some ian and mickey sex scenes. i dont know why i want one so bad but... sorry if this is weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You, You know.(Request for Jess )

Mickeys walking down the street being his bad ass self when he sees a military bus pull up. Mickey backed up and stood at the corner. He watched as men walked off the bus. He had heard rumors that Ian was coming back but he didn't know when or for sure. He watched they got off one by one. Then he saw it. His ginger haired Gallagher. He steps forward as Ian walks his way.

"Mickey. What are you doing here?" He said with confusion. They didn't exactly part on good terms.

"I don't-" He stopped himself. "I don't have to fucking explain myself." He said. Neither of them knew what else to say. "You want a ride somewhere."

"Wheres your car?" Ian asked. "Saw you walk up the corner."

"Right down the street." He pointed. "I had to look intimidating." He confessed.

"Yeah sure, I'll take a ride." Mickey walked with Ian silently to his car and then drove him silently to his house. No one was home.

 "I missed you, you know." Ian said.

"Yeah?"

Ian nodded.

"Me too." He confessed.

"You want to come in?" Ian asked.

Mickey parked. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Ian and Mickey walked in. As soon as the door was closed Ian grabbed Mickey by his shirt and pulled him to his room. "You gonna fuck me?" Mickey asked.

"Yes!" He pulled off Mickeys shirt and his own. Ian through Mickey down on his bed and pulled at his jeans. "Take em off." He demanded.

 Mickey went for Ian's instead both manges to get each other off. "Fuck, turn around." Ian didn't even give him a minute to do it himself, he flipped Mickey to his knees.

"Not going to at least blow me?" Mickey joked.

 "No, I've wanted this to much." He grabbed the lub from his under his bed, he knew it would still be there. As he slicked up his finger and slid it into Mickey

 Mickey gasped Ian could tel it was the thing he had in himself since Ian had left. He took his time with his fingers. Listen to everything Mickey would give him. He slowly worked in two then three. Mickey was on shaky knees by the time Ian was almost done with him. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck, Now Challenger." Mickey pushed his ass back.

Ian lined up but just as a tease he says. "I dont have a condom, its that okay?" Mickey grunted and pushed himself back onto Ian's member. Ian grabbed his hips before he could push all the way back. "Not yet." He slowly moved his cock half way in, half way out.

Just when Mickey settled into the slow pace Ian thrusted hard. Slamming in out and slamming out. "Fuck can you a give a guy a little warning?" He said through gasp and moans.

Ian just chuckled. He pulled mIckey up by his little bit of hair and wrapped his arms around his body. Ian started started kissing Mickeys neck. Mickey just moaned, he didnt resist like he use to. He didnt pull away. He just gave in and let Ian kiss him. "Turn your head." Ian demaneded and yet it sounded like a beg. Mickey froze. He knew what Ian wanted but he didnt know if he could do that agian. He refused and pushed himself down to his hands and knees. Ian got agitated and started pounding. "Turn the fuck around!" Ian growled. 

Mickey refused and just pushed his ass into Ians thrust. Ian pulled out and flipped Mickey. Mickey could see the saddness Ian was trying to hide. He put his shaky hands on Ians face when Ian slide deeply inside with one thrust. Mickey couldnt breath Ian was so deep. Mickey pulled Ians face down. He kissed him once on the lips.

  
Ian started stroking Mickey. "Come." He said and Mickey did. 

Feeling Mickey's hole squuze Ian cock made him come. He was deep, Ian could feel him deep. All the way in him. 

Ian rolled to his back next to Mickey. He leaned in to Mickeys face and puckred his lips slightly. Mickey gave in. He and Ian made out on the bed to Carl walked in. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.  
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)


End file.
